Rebel Angel
by killingdolly
Summary: Tras un nuevo programa en Forks High, Edward Cullen el alumno perfecto, sera el "niñero" de Bella Swan, una chica rebelde que odia a las personas. Pero ¿Que esconde Bella? ¿Por que Edward es tan frio?. AU. All Human. E
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer— Crepúsculo, no es mío**

**

* * *

**

"**Rebel Angel"**

**Song— Bad Reputation **by** Joan Jett.**

_"Me importa un carajo mi reputación,_  
_nunca dije que quería mejorar mis modales,_  
_y no estoy haciendo nada malo mientras me divierto,_  
_y no tengo que complacer a nadie,_  
_y me importa un carajo mi mala reputación."_

—Isabella— refunfuñaba _de nuevo_ el profesor de matemáticas.

— ¿Si? — conteste perezosamente.

— ¿Podrías poner un poco de atención a mi clase?— dijo, bastante enfadado.

La verdad, no sé por qué, ese viejo, sigue reprendiéndome, siempre es lo mismo, el es siempre demasiado aburrido ¡No es mi culpa dormirme!

—No— dije simplemente, no había por qué hacer tanto rollo, a fin de cuentas, siempre es lo mismo, soy como una lectora de mentes con los profesores.

Y como es de saber, lo próximo que me dirá, con voz chillona, es: _"¡A la oficina del director!" _

— ¡A la oficina del director! — ¡Ja! Soy un As con estas cosas. —

—Ya voy, E. T— le dije mientras bostezaba.

Se escucharon risitas de fondo.

— ¡Y Por Favor, ya no me digas ese absurdo apodo! — gruño.

Suspire, no era mi culpa, que sea igual de bajito y asqueroso, que el mismo extraterrestre ese.

Esto ya era rutina en mi vida, que hasta cansaba, los adultos son tan predecibles…

Arrastre mis botas por el suelo, era primera hora y tenía mucho sueño, y por si fuera poco, tenía resaca.

Tome mis cosas y me fui de allí.

Los pasillos estaban solitarios, lo que era bueno para mí, odiaba todo el ruido que los estudiantes hacían, y era peor cuando tenía resaca.

—Ya llegue cariño— bromee, cuando estampe la puerta y entre a la oficina.

— ¡Isabella, no puedo creer, todavía no acaba primera hora y ya estás aquí! — Exclamo Jorge, o mejor dicho, El director Suarez.

Lo mejor de tener un director latino y que yo sepa español, es que puedo escucharlo decir ¡muchas malas palabras!, era chistoso.

—Lo sé, Jorge, debería considerar darme un premio o algo así, ósea, le dan trofeos a esas estúpidas porristas, por andar dando saltos, tener falditas pequeñas, y meterse con todo el equipo de baloncesto, admitámoslo, lo mío es considerablemente mejor—

—Numero uno, no insultes a los demás estudiantes, y Numero dos, te he dicho que me tienes que llamar Director Suarez—refunfuño.

— ¡Oh! Nada de formalidades, ya nos conocemos mucho, para mi eres Jorge y para ti soy Bella— le guiñe un ojo.

—Isabella, no pienso discutir ahora ¿Qué le hiciste al profesor?—pregunto, apretando con sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Yo? Nunca hago nada, son los profesores que aburren, deberías de contratar nuevos Jorge—

Respiro profundamente, y ahí va, me dará un sermón hasta que toque la campana, me dirá cosas estúpidas, y yo solo lo imaginare como se viera calvo, cuando acabara me dirá que estoy en detención dos horas, otra vez y que no me meta de nuevo en problemas, pero mañana por la mañana, si no es que en las próximas horas, estaré aquí de nuevo.

—Isabella, escucha…

Jorge empezaba con el discurso, cuando unos toques en la puerta, lo interrumpieron y fueron mi salvación.

—Adelante—

Y ahí apareció, Edward Cullen, con todo su esplendor.

Las única palabras para definir a Edward Cullen, es Chico perfecto. Si saben a lo que me refiero, ya saben el no tan típico chico, guapo, capitán del equipo de baloncesto, popular, no es ligón, pero sale con la capitana de porrista –toda una zorra— excelentes notas, hermanos populares, igual de perfectos, creo que es la genética, su padre Doctor y su madre Chef, claro todos con apariencia de súper modelos, etc., etc., etc.

Era tan perfecto, que vomitaría.

Es por eso que no les hablo, típica familia americana,… aunque a decir verdad, no le hablo a nadie.

— ¡Ah! Edward, que bien que llegas— dijo sonriéndole a su más preciado alumno.

—Eh, sí señor, ¿Le puedo preguntar, porque me envió?, no recuerdo haber hecho algo contra las reglas—si, demasiado perfecto.

—No, no, Tú no has hecho nada malo, no a comparación de otros— dijo dándome una mirada.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte inocentemente.

—Edward, Isabella— será mejor que se sienten.

Por primera vez en mi vida, le hice caso a Jorge.

Me senté cómodamente en una de las sillas, como tenia pantalón, pude recargar un poco mi pie en el escritorio de Jorge.

A comparación mia, Mr. Perfecto, se sentó con buena postura y piernas derechitas. Solté una risita.

—Bueno quisiera comentarles de un nuevo programa que salió en las escuelas, fue aprobado por el presidente, pero yo nunca pensé en usarlo, hasta ahora. Este nuevo programa, trata de hacer a los estudiantes más efectivos, disciplinarlos y dar responsabilidades, prueba de una vida adulta. Se los voy a decir simplificado, Es tomar a un estudiante bajo en notas y problemático, y tomar a otro, que este exento, y hacerlo su tutor, y no solo eso, si no que se hará responsable de el estudiante, lo hará no meterse ni causar problemas ni en la escuela ni en la comunidad. Y me alegro de informarles que ustedes son los primeros en hacer uso de dicho programa—

_Oh—Oh_

—A ver si entiendo Jorge, Lo que estas tratando de decir, es que este chico, va ser mi niñero— dije, procesando toda la información.

—Si, en pocas palabras— admitió descaradamente.

—Pues, no lo acepto, no necesito niñeras—

—Isabella, no es que quieras o no, No tienes elección—

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso los estudiantes ya perdimos nuestros derechos de libertad de expresión? —

—Bueno, eres libre de opinar lo que quieras, más no de elegirlo—

Primero el profesor de matemáticas, el sueño, la resaca, ahora ¿Un niñero?, y no solo cualquier niñero, si no Mr. Perfección, —que por cierto, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra— ¿Quién se cree este tipo para hacerme esto? … Uhg… El director.

Reconsidere, cambiarme de escuela, o simplemente escaparme como la última vez. Pero no podía, no me importaba si Charlie se enojara, si no que, aquella vez, me advirtió que si salía de esta escuela, me mandaría a la militarizada, y no lo dudaba, Charlie es hombre de palabra, aparte estoy cómoda aquí en el aburrido Forks, tengo mi casa, mi motocicleta, y mi carnet falso, sin mencionar que puedo pasar libremente con mi motocicleta por el bosque, sin atropellar a nadie, ni que nadie se quejara, había poca gente en Forks, lo que era bueno, ya que no me gusta la gente.

La campanilla anunciando segunda hora, interrumpió mis pensamientos no muy lindos al director.

—Bueno, desde ahora, Isabella, tienes el mismo horario que el de Edward —nos informo Jorge. Uhg, lo que faltaba, niñera las 24 horas.

—Pueden Irse— dijo después de un incomodo minuto.

Le gruñí en respuesta, Jorge me agradaba, era un tipo chistoso,… hasta ahora.

Si, resaca, detención, niñero, en un solo día.

¿Qué más puedo pedir? Hoy es un día perfecto.

— ¡Demonios! — murmure para mí misma después de salir de la oficina de Jorge.

—Niño, me puedes explicar, porque demonios, no dices nada ¿Acaso quieres ser mi niñero? — le pregunte exceptivamente a Mr. Perfección.

—Se, que no es lo más placentero, pero no soy quien para contradecir al director— dijo calmadamente.

—Carajo, chico, ¿Estas fumado? ¿De qué maldita especies eres? — pregunte, aun mas exceptiva.

—Escucha, sé que no nos conocemos, pero hay que trabajar juntos, para no reprobar, ¿Te has fijado, que teníamos cinco clases juntos, y nunca hablamos? — dijo calmado. ¡Dios! Esa calma, era la que me hacia tener más rabia.

— ¿Te has fijado que me importa una mierda?—

Me ignoro olímpicamente.

—Ya se hace tarde, deberíamos ir al salón de clases— dijo fijando la vista en su reloj de mano. Me dio más rabia. Odio los relojes. Es decir, yo soy de esas chicas, que no me interesa el tiempo, yo tengo mi propio tiempo, y Edward parecía todo lo contrario, siempre apegado a las reglas.

—A la mierda, yo me voy a mi casa, tengo una resaca de horror— me gire sobre mis talones, para dirigirme a la puerta. Pero unos brazos, me tomaron por la cintura, jalándome.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees? ¡Suéltame! — Chille, tratando de zafarme de sus brazos. Después de unos minutos me soltó.

¿Quién demonios se creía ese chico? Me pregunte por enésima vez.

—Oh, no, tú te vienes conmigo señorita— dijo en tono burlón.

Y ahí va, mi furia llego al tope, que nadie me detenga, ese chico merece un buen moretón en el ojo.

Rápidamente alce mi mano, ahora convertida en un puño, directamente a su mejilla.

Claro que no contaba, con que tomara en su mano mi puño, como si se tratara del maldito Flash.*

—Escucha Isabella, quieras o no, vas a entrar conmigo a esa clase, no me interesa si tienes resaca, o tu casa se inunda, _Tu vas a ir_— sus ojos están oscuros, como si estuviera enojado, pero siempre conservando ese brillo burlón.

Idiota.

— ¡Bien! — rezongue enojada, quitando bruscamente mi puño de mano.

Cuando entramos a clase, todo el mundo nos estaba mirando extraño, es decir, chica de mala reputación más chico perfecto, igual a nada bueno, pero cada vez que la gente me miraba, me encabronaba cada vez más, y el idiota de Cullen, no lo hacía más fácil, sentándose a un lado mío, cada jodida clase, y como él no tenía compañero de Biología, y yo no tomaba Biología, hasta que Jorge me puso el mismo horario que Cullen, fuimos compañeros _¡Que alegría!_, y encima, nos han puesto tarea juntos, yo fácilmente para no juntarme con el haría el trabajo rápidamente, pero para encabronarlo un poco, no haría nada, ¡O mejor aun! Me juntaría con él en su casa, y sus perfectos padres, sabrían que no sería buena influencia, y harían un pleito con Jorge y ¡Libre de nuevo!

Cuando toco la campañilla, anunciando el almuerzo, me pare bruscamente, tirando mi asiento, y yéndome por la puerta rápidamente, era mi única escapatoria, unos minutos sin Cullen, ¡La gloria!

Fui a tomar mi usual asiento, en la cafetería, todo el mundo, sabia donde tenía que sentarse, Los populares por aquí, los Nerds por acá, Las porritas en medio, y toda esa mierda, que la sociedad nos impone, en pocas palabras, dividirnos.

En la esquina de la cafetería, donde no había ventanas, o llegaba la luz solar, nadie se sentaba, por lo que opte mi lugar ahí, así, que desde que llegue a Forks, siempre me he sentado ahí, sola, no es porque no se quieran acercar a mi desde el principio, yo quería estar sola, por lo que opte por no aceptar a las personas, creo que es por eso por lo que me tienen miedo, me reí mentalmente.

De pronto, sentí varios pasos a mis espaldas, pero no me preocupe en voltear, probablemente, sean chicos idiotas, que quieren reclamarle algo a Rosita (la cocinera).

Pero me sorprendí, cuando repentinamente, dos bandejas de comida, aparecieron a un lado mío, y otras tres más, enfrente de mí. Y me sorprendí aun mas cuando vi a los hermanos Cullen y los hermanos Hale, sentarse tranquilamente.

Sí, he dicho, los Cullen y los Hale. Aun lado mío se encontraba, el maldito pegamento de Edward, o Mr. Perfecto. Aun lado de el, se encontraba un chico rubio y callado al que conocí como el chico Hale, en cambio al frente mío, estaba una chica verdaderamente pequeña, era extremadamente pálida, al igual que los demás, sus ojos eran de un color dorado, y su cabello, estaba muy corto, y pareciera, como si cada punta tenia vida propia, era muy lindo. Después de ella, era una chica alta y rubia, esplendorosos ojos azul eléctrico, y cuerpo escultural, la reconocí como la chica Hale, quien era una de las chicas más populares de la Secundaria, los chicos prácticamente lamian el suelo que pisaba. Y aun lado de ella, rodeándole los hombros con unos musculosos brazos, estaba un chico, que ¡Dios! Parecía el doble de mi tamaño, lo reconocí como el hermano oso de Edward.

— ¡Me pueden explicar que carajos hacen aquí! —exclame.

—También me alegro de verte Isabella— respondió Edward burlón.

—Hola Isabella, ¿Puedo llamarte Is? O ¿Isa?, en fin no sé si me conoces, soy Alice, hermana de Edward, me he enterado de su trabajo,… —dijo la chica pequeña rápidamente, parloteando, la cabeza me daba vueltas, necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, y tener a una chiquilla parloteando sobre qué demonios cosas, no era nada tranquilo y pacifico.

—Espera, espera, un minuto, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible —le dije, mientras le hacía señas con las manos de que parara.

—Upss, lo siento— se disculpo.

Asentí y no le di importancia, no parecía de esas chicas molestas.

Cogí mi mochila y saque, mi salvación, un poco de Licor, lo tenía Charlie en su casa cuando me la dio, y solo a veces tomo un poco de él, y traigo un poco en mi mini—termo, solo por si acaso, no me había tomado ni media botella.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ehhh, ¿medicina? —dije, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un solo trago, me lo arrebato de las manos y lo olio. Mas le valía, no tomar, o quitármelo.

—Esto es licor— dijo después de olerlo.

—Es para la resaca— y para _olvidarme de que estas aquí_…

—La resaca, es por Alcohol, dudo mucho que lo cure, solo te olvidarías de ella por unas horas, y después la resaca vendrá más fuerte— maldito sabelotodo…

—Claro, Edward, arruínale también al Alcohol la diversión—farfulle, arrebatándole la botella y guardándola en mi mochila, tuve que hacerlo, pues tenía pendientes, y no quería una resaca mientras los hacía. Saque mi otra salvación.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Edward.

Pero antes de que pudiera arrebatármelo, tome las dos pastillas de golpe.

—Drogas— bromee, aunque esperaba que se lo creyera.

— ¿Qué demonios? Isabella…— se exalto, me reí, era divertirlo hacerlo enojar, tan siquiera algo bueno de que fuera mi niñero.

—Relájate, son aspirinas, Gruñón— dije, mientras le ensañaban, como mis manos hacían bailar, la caja de aspirinas.

Una estruendosa risa se oyó. Era el chico Mr. Musculoso.

—Esa chica es graciosa— dijo con su voz grave. Si no fuera por el brillo de sus ojos, mostrando diversión, daría miedo.

—Soy Emmett— dijo alzando la mano, la tome, y su grande mano envolvió la mia pequeña, se vio un poco extraño, me sentía como un Ompa-Lompa

—Bella—

—Bueno Bella, ya conociste a Emmett y Edward alias "Gruñón", yo soy Alice Cullen— dijo la chica pequeñita, que estaba enfermamente sonriente. Pero bueno, me agradaba.

—Yo soy Rosalie y el es mi hermano Jasper— se presento la rubia, con una sonrisa, (no tan grande como la de Alice) señalando al serio.

—Bueno, chicos, un placer conocerlos, y como decidieron tomar esta mesa, yo ya me voy— dije cortésmente. Esos chicos, no tenían nada de malo, (excepto Edward), me agradaban, pero no buscaba amigos.

—Ah no, tú te quedas aquí, te tengo que mantener vigilada— me tomo fuertemente del brazo y me obligo a sentarme bruscamente.

—¿Qué caraj…—

Una voz nasal y chillona interrumpió mis no tan bonitas palabras a Cullen.

—Eddie— dijo aquella voz nasal. Ugh, daba asco igual que la persona. Sabía a quien le pertenecía esa voz, era nada menos que a Tanya, la novia de Edward. Sip, tal para cual.

El se paro para ir hacia ella, no sin antes mandarme una mirada de advertencia.

Pero probablemente, cuando se distrajera, me iría corriendo, sí, eso lo molestaría.

—Así, que Isabella, ¿De dónde sacaste el alcohol?— interrumpió mis pensamientos, la profunda voz de Rosalie.

—Preferiría que me llamaran Bella. La botella La encontré en mi casa, pero como es muy fino, solo son para casos de emergencia, como en este caso, olvidarme del saco de patatas llamado Edward.—se rieron—Si quiero tomar, solo los compro en la Licorería— le respondí, tal vez, quería que le conseguiría uno.

—¿Qué no necesitas el carnet?— pregunto Alice.

—si—

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—

—17—

—¿Entonces como consigues comprarlo?— pregunto Emmett.

—Con mi carnet— dije sonriente, saque mi carnet del bolsillo del pantalón y se los mostré—

—Es un carnet falso— chillo con alegría Alice.

—Pero tiene tu foto, y si no me equivoco, viene tu segundo nombre, Marie, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?— pregunto Alice, ignore el hecho de que supiera de que mi segundo nombre.

—Si, que no se supone, que en el carnet falso, viene la foto de otra persona, que se parezca a ti, y también nombre falso— pregunto Jasper.

—Esos son solo para gente que quiere esconder su nombre, yo lo mande a hacer, tengo mis contactos— sonreí.

—¡Oh Santo Dolce & Gabana! ¡Entonces, ya fuiste al nuevo club en Port Angels!—

—No, la verdad, no uso mi carnet para eso,—

—Bella, Bella, Bella, tienes un hermoso carnet en tus manos, y no lo sabes usar.— dijo Alice reprobatoriamente.

—Entonces, ¿Solo usas el carnet para comprar Alcohol?—pregunto.

—Si, digo que si, ¿Alejaran a Edward de mi?— pregunte esperanzada.

—No—

Suspire

—Entonces, les tengo que decir la verdad, no lo uso con frecuencia, y solo eh comprado Alcohol una vez—

—Sabes, no eres tan "Mala" después de todo— dijo sonriendo Emmett.—

—Bueno, pues, entonces no sabes mucho sobre mí, Emmett.—

—¿Fumas?—

—Rara vez—

—¿Tienes un tatuaje?

—No

—¿Eres satánica?

—No

—¿Has matado a alguien?

—No

—Vez, no has hecho nada malo, no eres mala— sonreí, era la primera persona en decirme eso, aunque verdaderamente era mentira, era agradable oírlo.

Hasta, que una voz chillona, rompió toda la atmosfera.

—Enserio, Eddie, no puedes pasar más tiempo con ella, no importa lo que diga el director, lo más seguro es que te haga un tipo de embrujo, me dijo Lauren, que le dijo Jessica, que el guardabosques, había visto cosas raras en el bosque, animales muertos, probablemente sean sacrificios para el diablo, y ¿Si te embruja?, ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? ¡Perderíamos contra los Lobos de la Push!, Eddie, debes alejarte de ella, es peligrosa, nadie la quiere cerca…

Eso fue suficiente para que me parara de golpe del asiento, había sabido lo que todos murmuraban sobre mí, pero ¿Hacerlo enfrente de mí?, esa chica, Tanya, si que me saca de quicio, le daría una lección, nadie me cabrea, aunque una parte de mi, quiere con todo su ser, que Edward le haga caso y se aleje de mi.

—Bella…—murmuro Alice.

—En un rato vuelvo Alice, alguien le debería enseñar modales a esa porrista— Ellos sonrieron.

—Dicen, que es caníbal— decía Tanya. ¿Yo caníbal?, creo que eso es una de las cosas más estúpidas que he oído.

—Isabella…— lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

—Creo que debes hacerle caso, _Eddie_— Eddie sonaba tan estúpido, temí que me fuera a carcajear en el momento que lo pronuncie y echara a perder mi actuación.

—Ya sabes, Tanya es muy inteligente, y muy amable— _si claro y yo soy un duende. _Me acerque más a Tanya, y para mi satisfacción se quedo muda. –Nadie puede contradecirla, es tan honesta, y esos lindos rulos que trae, son muy hermosos— me acerque para tomarle un rulo de cabello, Tanya seguía muda, y temblando, realmente soy buena. –Sabes Tanya, se ve que tienes una sangre muy deliciosa.— ella jadeo de miedo, y mi sonrisa se extendió— ¡Oh Tanya! No tengas miedo, el solo le apetecen chicas Bella y vírgenes, así que tu estas descartada de la lista, ya sabes, las putas no saben muy bien— arrugue mi nariz.

—Eddie, creo que ya me voy, llámame— dijo ella, antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería.

—Tanya— grite, ella vacilante paro de correr y se volteo, la expresión de su rostro era de horror. Me orgullecí de mi misma.

—Descuida, no te hare daño…aún, creo que deberías dejar de hablar de la gente a sus espaldas, ya sabes, siempre puedo cambiar de opinión— temblando asintió, enseguida se fue corriendo.

Enseguida que se fue, fui a la mesa con Alice, nos miramos un segundo, para que al siguiente no pudiéramos parar de reír como locas, también Emmett, y los Hale nos acompañaban con las risas.

—Creo que eso no fue muy cortés— dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado.

—Nadie dijo que ella lo fuera— dijo Alice entre risas.

—Eso fue genial, nunca vi a Tanya tan asustada— rio Jasper.

—Aparte, en pocas palabras, le dijo zorra— añadió Rosalie.

Sonreí, esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

* * *

Nueva historia Ladys!!!

En fin, aunque no se lo que parece, esta va ser una historia completamente dramatica!!!! mucho, mucho, asi que si quieren llorar, reir y disfrutar, amigos esta es su historia!

Espero que les guste!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama es mia._

_

* * *

_

**Rebel Angel**

_._

**II—**Ansias de Libertad.

"_I don't wanna be kept, I don't wanna be caged,__  
__I don't wanna be damned, oh hell__  
__I don't wanna be broke, I don't wanna be saved,__  
__I don't wanna be S.O.L.__  
__Give me rolling hills__  
__so tonight can be the night that__  
__I can send them up a thousand thrills"_

_—Neon Tiger; The Killers._

_._

— ¿Lo harás? — Preguntó como por centésima vez.

—No. —Dije. _uff…Es la detención más aburrida de la historia_.

— ¿Por qué? —

—No. —Repetí.

—Esa no fue una respuesta muy coherente. —Este chico me está exasperando. ¿No entiende que No, significa ¡No!?

—Pues metete tu coherencia por donde más te quepa…

— ¿Ahora que pasa? —Me interrumpió una voz que reconocí como la de Alice.

—Bella no quiere hacer su tarea, —Respondió Edward mirándome reprobatoriamente…_duh… como si eso me afectara_.

—Por que el profesor es un imbécil. —Me excuse.

—Eso no interesa Bella, mejor haz tu tarea y métesela al profesor por donde más quepa ¿O, quieres pasar el verano aquí?, — Me dijo compresivamente Alice, ¿Seria de la misma sangre de Edward?

—Alice, podría hacer como dices, pero no hago tarea para imbéciles que le mira el trasero a Ángela Weber, —Admití.

— ¿La chica que nunca habla? —Pregunto Alice.

—Exacto. Es la única persona que conozco que no usa su boca para hacer comentarios estúpidos, —Mire retadoramente a Edward. —Como alguien presente, y profesores imbéciles.

—Es un profesor, mas respetos hacia ellos, —Me regaño el niñero, me pregunte cuando se dará cuenta que no me importa todo lo que dice.

— ¿Cómo le tengo respeto a un tipo panzón y con peluquín, Edward? — Alice ahogo una risita, la mirada de Edward se hizo aun más seria, _¿Tendría el llamado sentido del humor?_

—Creo que es una buena razón. Digo, no me da el profesor, pero se ve bastante mediocre. _— ¿Mencione que te amo, Alice?_

—Bueno, la apariencia no importa, no es como si ustedes se portaran muy maduras hoy con Tanya, _— ¿Tanya-me-acuesto-con-lo-que-tenga-pantalones?_

—Nunca dije que yo lo fuera. —Admití. —Aunque lo entiendo Eddie, quieres proteger a tu novia. —Alice se volvió a reír, vaya ahora considero ser comediante en un futuro próximo.

—Ella no es mi novia. —Dijo Edward como un niño de once años que no admite quien le gusta, _esta tan perdido._

—Awww, ¿Se lo decimos Alice? —

—Edward, claro que Tanya es tu novia, son la pareja de Forks no reclamados, no importa que nunca se hayan besado, —Explico Alice, ahogue una risita.

— ¿Aun no te has besado con Tanya, Edward? —Pregunte entre risas, —Debo advertirte que a ella le gusta ir un poco más rápido, por lo cuando llegue el sexo, cuídate, dicen que Tyler tiene sífilis.

Edward suspiro frustrado.

—No me gusta Tanya, no pienso besarme o acostarme con ella, por lo que tampoco me importa las enfermedades personales de Tyler. —

—Si claro Edward, solamente recuérdalo cuando Tanya este en el asiento trasero de tu Volvo. —Edward rodó los ojos.

Mire el reloj.

—Como sea, ya me tengo que ir. —Dije mientras recogía mis cosas.

—No iras a ningún lado, no has hecho la tarea. —Dijo tomando bruscamente mi brazo. Si tan sólo tuviera más fuerza…

—Hare la tarea en casa. —Mentí.

Edward me vio como si hubiera dicho lo más ridículo del mundo; probablemente lo hice.

—Sí claro. —_Vaya, Edward conoce el sarcasmo._

—Por supuesto. Ahora mi moto me espera. —

— ¡Por supuesto que no usaras la motocicleta! —Gritó parándose junto a mí.

_¿Está jodidamente loco? ¿Quiere que me deshaga de mi motocicleta? ¡A ver si lo consigue!_

— ¡Estás loco, por supuesto que seguiré usando mi motocicleta! —

—No, El director menciono que también contaría la participación ciudadana. Así que no puedes causar estragos en Forks y esa motocicleta lo facilita. — ¿Alguien me puede dar un martillo?

— ¿Por qué no negocian? —Preguntó Alice.

—Buena idea Alice. —Concorde. Negociar es mejor que escuchar a Edward reprendiéndome todo el día.

—No vamos a negociar nada, —gruñó Edward.

—Pues si no negociamos, podrás quedarte sentado, ya que no pienso seguir tus órdenes. —Lo rete.

Edward suspiro y asintió.

—Está bien, pero Bella tiene que hacer las tareas. —Dijo.

—Humm… —Alice se perdió en sus pensamientos antes de saltar de su asiento. — ¡Ya se! El trato seria, Bella hará las tareas y Edward le ayudara. _— ¿Qué demonios?_ —Pero Edward tendrá que dejar en paz la motocicleta de Bella y el uso que ella le proporciona.

Suspire. No era lo mejor del mundo, pero creo que yo podría hacer eso, aparte le arrancaría los huevos a cualquiera que se meta con mi motocicleta.

—Bien. —Dijo él resignado.

Alice me miró.

—Sí, está bien. —Dije rodando los ojos.

.

—Termine. —Dije después de una hora de haber empezado a hacer la tarea. La desgraciada de Alice se había ido ya hace cuarenta y cinco minutos y me había dejado sola con Edward. No fue nada divertido.

—Terminaste rápido. —Dije despegando sus ojos de su libro. —Dame la libreta para checarlos. —Su mano se movió hacia mí.

—Dijiste que haría la tarea, no que estuviera correcta. —

—Bella, cállate y dame la libreta. —Suspire mientras le entregaba la libreta.

Probablemente Edward estuviera esperando que hubiera escrito pura mierda, pero sea creíble o no, soy inteligente. Edward sólo es el típico que presume de su inteligencia y te hace sentir inferior. Odio a los chicos como Edward.

—Están correctos. —Dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Me encogí de hombros.

—Lo dije, no soy cabeza hueca como Tanya. —

—Entonces ¿Por qué repruebas las materias?, — ¿Qué te importa?

Rodé los ojos. —Ya te dije, el profesor es un imbécil pervertido.

Edward se me quedo mirando quietamente unos minutos más, antes de pararse.

La mirada que me dirigió me hizo sentir incomoda, parecía que estudiaba como si fuera un experimento científico.

—Vámonos ya. —Asentí.

No tomé mi mochila, porque no había tenido oportunidad; Edward ya la tenía colgada en su hombro en cuestión de minutos.

Nos dirigimos juntos hacia el estacionamiento, no hablamos y por primera vez no sentí la necesidad de decirle un comentario ofensivo (probablemente porque estaba realmente en silencio). El trayecto pareció durar horas y tenia las inmensas ganas de irme a casa de una vez.

Una vez que llegue a mi motocicleta Edward me tendió mi mochila, nuevamente no dijimos palabras, sólo lo observe asentir y dirigirse de nuevo a su volvo, a tres carros de mi motocicleta.

Subí a mi motocicleta y la prendí, esperando salir de ahí, está rugió adorablemente mientras aceleraba para irme de nuevo a mi hogar.

.

El pitido del horno sonó.

Tome los guantes rápidamente y saque la bandeja del horno, no quería que el día fuera peor y se quemara mi cena.

Bella Swan cocinando, si alguien escuchaba eso probablemente se reiría y por supuesto yo le patearía el culo. A alguien le sonaría ridículo, pero yo amaba cocinar, lo hago desde que tengo memoria, y es el único recuerdo bueno que tengo.

Solamente cocinar galletas por la tarde y espolvorearlas de azúcar glass.

De nuevo hice demasiada comida, y de nuevo comí sola. Charlie nunca se aparecía por aquí, de hecho la última vez que lo vi dijo que iría a Nueva York por un mes, después llamo para decirme que iba a Phoenix y de ahí se pasaría a Boston; el solo llamaba para hacerme saber que está vivo, que está trabajando, y que había depositado más dinero en mi cuenta bancaria.

Dulce.

Después de comer deambule por toda la casa, buscando algún lugar donde tomar mi cerveza y releer Cumbres borrascosas.

Escogí el mismo lugar que tome desde el mes pasado.

La bañera de mamá.

En realidad ya no era su bañera, no desde que ahora vivía en Phoenix. No recuerdo mucho el olor de Renee, pero solo sé que la bañera olía deliciosamente a Lilas, olía a calidez, olía a madre. No es que ame mucho a mi madre, no a partir de que ella me corrió de su hogar porque pensaba que era una puta. Pero eran los recuerdos los que me hacían volver a sentarme en aquella bañera, momentos de hace diez años de cómo mientras me bañaba y jugaba con la espuma, mamá me enjabonaba el cabello y me decía lo hermosa que era. Recuerdo buenos antes de que _él_ llegara.

Mi madre todavía no me perdonaba por mis actos no cometidos, yo nunca la perdonaría, no importara cuanto la necesitara.

Salí de la bañera cuando termine dos capítulos del libro y deje ahí la botella de cerveza.

Suspire. Me estaba volviendo completamente sentimental.

Y entonces mire hacia la ventanilla y sonreí. Haría lo que siempre hago cuando me pongo aburrida y sentimental.

.

Fue glorioso como mis piernas retumbaban por los rugidos de la motocicleta, el viento me abofeteaba el rostro, mi cabellos se mezclaba con las hojas.

Y volvía a sentirme libre.

* * *

**N/A:** Se que no hay suficientemente "Perdón" por mi catastrófica desaparición de esta historia. Pero planeo seguirla, y no creo demorarme aun más.

Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero creo, que a partir de ahora si quieren que actualice más seguido, los capítulos serán un poco más cortos (a menos que no tenga compromisos).

Según mis cálculos, la historia tendrá aproximadamente 20 capítulos y un epilogo. Si quieren después más, probablemente con secuela.

Sé que en este capítulo no salió nuestro adorado Edward, pero en el próximo si que saldrá mucho, por lo que me estoy pensando en querer hacer un EdwardPOV (Ya que tenía previsto hacer todos Bella POV) Así que mejor vallan a mi perfil y voten si quieren que el siguiente capítulo sea EdwardPOV.

En fin ¿Quien mas se quedo sin palabras al ver New Moon? Yo fui al preestreno, ¡F A N T A S T I C A! Adore los Vulturis y de principio a fin la pelicula (Quien no dio un quejido en la ultima parte?) Y aunque me gusto mas la primera parte, ame por completo todo. Y fui probablemente la unica chica que no suspire cuando Jake se quito la camisa. Amo más a Edward y sus musculos naturales (no esteroidicos) Aunque Jake lobo, lo ame!

Bueno, me despido.

—_Meriba._


	3. Chapter 3

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III.**

_Nunca estuve en el cuadro de honor_

_Odio las reglas, eso dije_

**School Days — the Runaways**

.

Aparque mi motocicleta en el espacio que estaba a un lado de donde comenzaba el bosque. Tenía como media hora de retraso. Lo bueno de llegar tarde a la escuela es que todo el estacionamiento y los pasillos se encontraban solitarios y no había millones de voces chillonas a tu alrededor, como dije, no me gusta la gente.

Apenas y pude poner un pie dentro de la escuela y lo vi con su ya típico ceño fruncido. _¡Genial comienzo para mi día!_

—Llegas tarde. _— ¡No me digas!_

—Que linda bienvenida. —Le dije rodando los ojos.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Uhh… En mi cama. —Bueno, no era mentira. Alzo sus perfectas cejas y torció los labios.

—Estuve a punto de ir a tu casa y arrástratele a la escuela. —Más le valiera que nunca hiciera eso o alguien terminaría sin dignidad.

—Si… no lo hagas. —Suspiré y me dirigí a mi casillero.

Edward rodó los ojos y me siguió. —Aún no sé porque me toco esto a mí. —Se quejo.

—Sabes, es lo mismo que yo pienso. — Dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Llegué a mi casillero y coloque mis libros ahí, solo cargando los de la siguiente hora.

—Genial, —Dijo Edward con sarcasmo. —Ahora sólo faltan cinco minutos de la primera hora, es mejor esperar la siguiente.

Mi cerebro dio un click. —Y tú, ¿Por qué te has saltado esta hora? Parece que no eres tan perfecto como fanfarroneas. —Sonreí.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. —No soy perfecto y no fanfarroneo. Y para contestar tu pregunta el profesor me ha dicho que tengo que entrar a todas mis clases contigo. —Sí, bueno sería más un sueño imaginándome a Edward saltándose clases por sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? —Preguntó de repente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Uh…Me quede dormida. —Dije sin darle importancia.

— ¿Tomaste?

—Poco. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Bien, Desde ahora queda prohibida la bebida y los cigarrillos. —Dijo. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, sabía que podía vivir sin alcohol, pero aún así el no me diría que hacer.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué demonios te haría caso? —

—Porque, desde ayer estas a mi cargo. —Dijo con voz dura.

Alcé las cejas. — ¿Y esto tiene que repercutir en mi?

Edward rodó los ojos. —Escucha, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de estar todo el día contigo, pero así es y no puedo cambiarlo. Lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptarlo y superarlo.

Woow.

—No, no lo aceptare. Si sigues con esa mentalidad ¿Cómo carajo vas a triunfar en la vida? Yo no puedo simplemente aceptarlo y superarlo.

Edward se quedó pensando y estuvimos en silencio unos minutos hasta que el habló. —Tienes razón, pero aun así tendrás que obedecerme. Sería muy hipócrita.

—Yo no soy hipócrita. —Me defendí.

—Entonces porque hablas de triunfar en la vida cuando tu estas desperdiciando la tuya. Es hipócrita. —Me miró a los ojos profundamente, tuve que apartar mi mirada.

El timbre sonó… Salvada por la campana.

Me tomó desprevenidamente del brazo y me "arrastro" al salón de clases. Me jalo aun lado de su asiento.

.

—Hey, Bella, ¿Qué hay? —Preguntó Alice tan enfermamente sonriente. Esperándome ansiosamente aun lado de mi motocicleta.

Pero no me molesto, yo también está feliz.

—Nada, solo que ¡NADA!, no encargaron nada de tarea para este fin de semana. Lo que significa ¡Bye, bye, Edward, y hola diversión!

Edward, quien estaba a mi lado, rodó los ojos y sonrió levemente.

—Al menos un poco de paz en la casa. —Dijo Edward, entregándome mi mochila.

La sonrisa de Alice desapareció rápidamente, transformándolo en un puchero. — ¿Eso significa que no vendrás a mi casa este fin de semana?

Me mordí el labio. No quería decepcionar a Alice, pero no desperdiciaría un fin de semana sola.

—Lo siento Alice, pero tengo… un compromiso.

Alice suspiro.

—Que, por supuesto espero no tenga nada que ver con alcohol, cigarros o desorden en la comunidad, ¿verdad, Bella? —Interrumpió Edward.

Rodé los ojos y me subí a mi motocicleta, John.

—Estás hablando conmigo, Edward. —Me burlé.

—Por eso mismo.

.

Estacione a John en medio del bosque y tome otro trago del brandy de Charlie. Rápidamente la bebida bajo por mi garganta quemándome y dándome calidez, como si le hubiera dado un trago a un rayo de Sol.

¿Qué sabe Edward acerca de la vida? El no vive, probablemente ahora este en su casa contando sus calcetines o estudiando para que no se arruine su promedio perfecto.

_Yo no desperdicio la vida, Edward. Yo trato de vivir y enfrento mis problemas, pero de una manera diferente a la tuya._

Me senté en el frio suelo rocoso y recargué mi cuerpo en un árbol, las lágrimas que fluían desde mis ojos me indicaron que estaba ebria, al parecer mis lágrimas solo aparecen cuando hay un índice alto de alcohol en mi sangre. Sin embargo, la noche era fría y no había traído mi suéter, le di otro trago al brandy.

¿Quién le dio el jodido derecho a Edward Cullen de decirme hipócrita? ¿Quién carajo le había dado permiso a opinar que es lo que hago y no lo hago? Edward Cullen solo era un hijito de personas ricas, una persona aseguro no sabe nada a tener problemas reales. Después de todo el lo tiene todo, dinero y una reputación. Eso es solo lo que le importa a las personas.

Edward Cullen solo era un idiota.

.

Después de alejar mis pensamientos ofensivos hacia Edward, proceder con mi teoría de que era Gay y cantar amenamente una canción de Joan Jett mi cuerpo ya no podía más (O el alcohol ya era mucho) y mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, esperando un sueño profundo.

Hasta que alguien me zarandeo abruptamente y accidentalmente golpeé mi cabeza con el tronco del árbol.

—Isabella, Isabella, ¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó la voz de un chico.

—Es Bella…, Bella…

—Creo muy, muy ebria, Edward. —Oh, conocía esa voz.

— ¡Alice, Alice! —Grité, parándome dificultosamente hacia llegar a ella. —No le digas al pendejo de tu hermano, por favor.

La risa de Alice resonó por el bosque. —Pues yo no le diré. Pero, Bella, estate quieta ¡pesas más que yo!

Me carcajee al oír la voz de gracia de Alice, ¡Ella era tan graciosa! —Pero, —risa. —No, p-p-puedo… —risa. —Pararme…

Alice me regalo una sonrisa, de nuevo, y dijo: —Espera, deja te ayudamos.

En eso los brazos de Alice me tomaron, cargándome igual que un bebé, y haciendo sentir unas terribles nauseas.

Una sonrisa grande creció en mi cara. —Wow, Alice ¡Eres tan fuerte!

—A que si, verdad. —Contestó.

—Si aunque… ¡Espera, espera! ¿Y John?

— ¿John? —Preguntó una voz.

—Si, duuu… mi moto ¿Dónde está?

—Descuida Bella, le diré a Emmett que la estacione en tu puerta. John estará sano y salvo. —Me aseguró.

—Bien, porque planeaba casarme con él en los próximos meses.

.

La molesta sensación de nauseas volvió a mí, y forzosamente tuve que abrir mis ojos.

— ¿Bella? —Preguntó Alice.

Las nauseas volvieron a mí, y aumentaba hacia mi garganta.

—Yo… creo que voy a…

Y todo lo que tenía en mi estomago salió por mi boca. Y el gritito de Alice fue la melodía del momento.

—Vomitar… Aunque me siento mejor.

—Eso. Es. Asqueroso.

Sonreí. — ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy muy sucia…

* * *

**N/A:** Lo sé capitulo **corto y tardío**. Les diría que tengo mucha tarea y todo eso, pero no quiero echarles tanto rollo, ya que aquí **lo importante es la historia**. Me han mandado correos de chicas preocupadas de donde me he metido, así que tranquilas chicas no estoy muerta **ni planeo dejar historias.** Sin embargo hay **una nota importante en mi perfil **a las que leen otras de mis historias (Que tampoco dejare).

Sé que me tardo mucho, pero aquí esta y espero que lo disfruten.

**Bites&Edward's**

**Meriba**


End file.
